Episode 7347 (18th November 2015)
Plot Rhona gifts Paddy Kirk an M doll she's had made specially for him. Some of the villagers hold a brainstorming meeting about the new village hall in the café. Harriet is a little jealous when she sees Ashley and Laurel deep in conversation. Dan shows Kerry and Amelia the tandem bike he has bought to keep them fit. While Dan is out of the room, Amelia gives Kerry some of her secret sweet supply. Rishi questions Nikhil if he really meant his plan to leave Jai with nothing. Nikhil insists that Jai is a snake and needs to learn. Brenda's delighted that Molly is staying for a while and she gets to babysit now that Tanya is gone. Marlon is excited to see Paddy's M doll but Rhona tells then Tess is no longer Leo's teaching assistant. Nicola gives Kerry some tasks for Bernice's hen-do and reminds her to keep it classy. Nikhil has a meeting about the cordials with Kirin and Kirin is not happy when Nikhil explains he is going to be a lot more hands on that Jai was. Nikhil tells Megan that he should have listened to her in the first place. Rhona, Marlon and Paddy worry about Leo's schooling now Tess won't be his teaching assistant. Paddy phones Tess to talk about Leo. Rishi wonders if Jai's NA meetings were just a front but Jai insists he was clean until today. Jai reminds Rishi how Nikhil gave up on the factory to run the B&B. Ashley shows Bob the money they have raised so far for the village hall. Bob suggests another fundraising idea. Ashley gets a call in the middle of their conversation from Sandy saying he's had a fall. Paddy goes to the school where Tess tells him they were inappropriate the previous day and has to take herself out of the situation. She mentions the fling, unaware Rhona is in earshot. Tess explains to Rhona that she needs to cover for a sick colleague in a different class. Ashley puts the Village Hall money in the drawer as Sandy insists to Harriet that he is fine after the fall. David shows Nikhil round the shop including the new deli-bar. Nikhil explains that Jai took pictures of Tanya and blackmailed her over it. David invites Nikhil and Molly to live with him. Dan catches Kerry scoffing cakes. Ashley unknowingly drops his memory diary in the café. Paddy reveals to Aaron and Chas about Rhona's plans to adopt. Chas insists that he needs to forget about the kiss and concentrate on Rhona. Dan accidentally calls Kerry obese and she walks out. Rhona tries to get to the bottom of Paddy's reluctance to adopt and he spins her a lie that he is scared he won't be able to love a child as much as he does Leo. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Smithy Cottage - Garden *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Church and vestry *Connelton Primary School - Playground *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes